Love of My Life
by Aurum.Fidei
Summary: How does James react to Kara being injured?


**A/N: So this is only my third venture into the Supergirl fandom! This is going to be similar to my previous ones as its based on the same prompt! OH and this is in the same 'verse as Sisters Shouldn't Hate Each Other!**

 **Love Of My Life**

They had all just arrived to Kara's apartment. They were bringing her home from the DEO after a particularly scary round with a hostile alien. When they entered the tiny apartment Kara immediately dropped her things at the door and looked at her guests. "I really have love seeing you all, even under the circumstances. You especially Lois. But I am exhausted it has been a long day. I am off to bed. Feel free to stay and eat my food. I have plenty." She addressed her loved ones and then she headed to her bedroom

"Hang on, Kara! I gotta talk to you real fast!" James followed his girlfriend.

"Twenty bucks says he tells her." Lucy stated once they were both out of ear shot

"Fifty says he does it in 10 minutes" Lois said.

"You are so on sis" Lucy said shaking on it

"Why did we help them make up?" Clark said looking at Alex

"Sisters need each other?" Alex shrugged as she wrapped and arm around Lucy.

 _Kara's Bedroom_

"What do you want to talk about, James?" Kara had begun to ready herself for bed.

"You scared me half to death you know"

"Why? You knew I was fine!" Kara brushed off his comment as she changed into her pajamas.

"Kara. You blew out your powers and then were attacked by a hostile alien and were given a concussion. That's the definition of NOT FINE!" James was obviously irritated by Kara's nonchalant behavior towards the situation

"I am fine, James!" Kara spoke. She was beginning to lose her patience. She was honestly exhausted, all she wanted was to sleep. But here she was sitting in her bedroom with her boyfriend James yelling at her. Not to mention her sister, her foster mother, her cousin, as well as a few other people important to her were outside in her living room.

"Kara you could have been SEVERELY INJURED. Or worse! KILLED!" James yelled. He wasn't incorrect. The hostile alien she had helped to capture today had worn her down the last few days and she had blown her powers. If it hadn't of been for Alex being with her at the time, Kara would surely be dead.

"But, James, I. Am. Not." She repeated. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest and said "Feel? It is still beating. I promise, I will keep it beating as long as I can."

"How do you plan to keep that promise? You are still Supergirl. There are still hostile aliensI understand that you need to keep National City safe but who the HELL is keeping Kara safe?" Kara did not like that! Alex worked her butt off to keep her safe!

"James! Alex and the DEO are doing a good job of protecting me! Alex saved my life today! " Kara rubbed her face with her hands and then stood and grabbed onto his arms, for once gripping as hard as possible "Alex saved Kara Danvers today not Supergirl. You do know that. Don't you?"

"Yes of course I know that!" He seemed exasperated

"Then what the HELL are you so angry about, James?" Kara turned and flopped herself back down on her bed.

He turned away from her and whispered "Do you know what it felt like to get a call from some random DEO agent saying they were flying you back to the DEO in critical condition because a hostile alien had caused you to blow your powers out as well as knocked you unconscious?" His hands curled up in fists "That her family had asked him to call me instead of them calling me themselves?"

"I… James I..."

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T KARA! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THIS FEELS! YOU PUSHED YOURSELF SO HARD YOU BLEW YOUR POWERS AND MADE YOURSELF MORE VUNERABLE THAN ANY OF US. AND THAT HORRIBLE THING HURT YOU! THEN YOUR SISTER COULDN'T EVEN CALL ME HERSELF! SHE MADE ONE OF THE LOWER AGENTS CALL ME TO TELL ME MY GIRLFRIEND, THE LOVE OF MY FREAKING LIFE, WAS UNCONCIOUS IN ON A BED AT THE DEO WITH A CONCUSSION! WHICH SHE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO GET!" James all but screamed at her he ended his rant standing by Kara's bedroom window.

"… the love of your life…?" Kara stuttered shocked by his words.

"Yes. Kara. I am so in love with you it is unreal. My feelings for you have no bounds. I love you with every piece of my soul. I…" He was going to continue but he was cut off by Kara throwing herself into his arms. She kissed him long and hard. She gripped his shirt for dear life and for once in their relationship she didn't mind her strength when she was embracing him.

When she slowly came up for air she opened her eyes to find his eyes already watching her. She kissed him again. Softly this time.

"I love you too" She whispered against his lips.

They sat there simply staring at each other taking in the newly stated emotions for a solid five minutes.

"I supposed we should probably go out to the living room so no one thinks anything besides what is actually happening is happening in here. Even though I am pretty certain that Clark is giving them a play by play of what they couldn't hear of our argument." Kara said as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"You bet I am!" They heard Clark yell from the other room.

"You kryptonians. Ruining perfectly private arguments!" James yelled out with a laugh.

"We actually all could hear most of it! You two argue fairly loudly. He only told us about the last part. Which is very sweet." Eliza called out.

The couple chuckled from their place on Kara's bedroom floor. They slowly got up and walked out to join their friends and family.

"Thanks for arguing fast, James! You won me fifty bucks!" Lois said as she was collecting said money from her sister.

"What did you two bet on exactly?" James asked, perplexed

"Well, Lucy bet that you would tell Kara you loved her tonight. I just challenged it and said it would take at a max ten minutes." Lois smirked.

Kara blushed as she let out a yawn.

"Ok, love now that all this is over I think you need some sleep." James said. He kissed Kara's hair before he led her back to her bedroom.


End file.
